


孫東柱的願望/Xion ' s wish

by error0902



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Puppy Love
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:02:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24493189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/error0902/pseuds/error0902
Summary: 20歲金建學 x 9歲的孫東柱
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion
Kudos: 10





	孫東柱的願望/Xion ' s wish

明天是孫東柱九歲的生日，金建學問他想要什麼，他搖搖頭沒有回答、隨後拋下一句讓我想想就沒了

那天晚上，孫東柱做了一個夢  
他打開眼就發現自己變成了一個成年人了，穿著他不認識沒見過的衣服走在無邊無際的海灘上  
「這裏是哪裡？？？」  
就在孫東柱覺得奇怪的時候就看到面前有個小孩吧唧一聲的在他面前撲倒在沙上  
「？？？」孫東柱連忙跑過去扶起那個小孩子  
「建學哥！!？？」  
對，面前大約5歲的小孩子有着小小嘟嘟嘴，穿著小小的西裝特別可愛，明顯就是小金建學。剛剛跌倒在沙上的小孩衣服上全是沙、眼睛水汪汪的但努力忍住不哭不流淚，他聽見孫東柱喊自己的名字就瞪大了眼睛  
「為什麼你知道我的名字啊？為什麼你還要叫我哥啊」  
「……」那純真稚氣的聲音成功刷新了孫東柱對金建學的認識，他明顯對於高音（？）的金建學小朋友不習慣，但他依然幫金建學小朋友細心拍拍衣服上的泥沙，幫他整理好。這都是那個20歲的金建學教的，每次自己弄髒了衣服，他都會邊說教邊幫自己清潔……

「哥哥你真好」  
「小心點走，知道嗎？」  
「媽咪說了別人幫了忙就應該要報答他」  
「啊？你要怎麼報答？給我吃糖嗎？」  
「嗯……你可不可以等我長大啊？」  
「為什麼？」  
「你那麼漂亮，我來娶你報答你好了」  
「？？？」  
5歲的金建學比20歲的金建學更加會？？？  
正當孫東柱還在頂着問號的時候就有人從後抱起他  
「當然不行啦！他是我的！」  
「？？？」孫東柱還來不及看就被人扛在胳膊上，仔細一看，那人一頭金色短髮低沉的聲音來得熟悉  
「又一個建學哥？？？」  
這次這個大概是23歲的金建學，身體明顯結實多了，很輕易就舉起成年人身體的孫東柱。  
現在，5歲的金建學和23歲的金建學在對視。5歲小朋友噘起嘴跟一隻小小雞一樣瞪着  
「你怎麼可以這樣！哥哥要和我結婚的！你放他下來！」  
「他是要嫁給我的！」  
23歲的金建學放下孫東柱但緊緊抱住他不放  
【救命……放過我吧】  
【你們倆差18年還能吵架……】  
孫東柱也嘟起嘴的被人扯來扯去  
「夠了！」  
＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝  
「啊！」孫東柱大叫一聲就醒來，他摸摸自己身體，依然是小朋友，沒有長高。那……  
他跳下床，噠噠噠的跑到隔壁房間，還不忘敲了兩下門就衝進去  
爬上去睡着的金建學身上，孫東柱看準位置就咬下去

「啊！啊帕啊帕啊帕東柱東柱東柱！」  
金建學在睡夢中發現自己手臂被人狠狠的咬着，一打開眼就發現東柱騎在自己身上，而且正在襲擊自己。  
金建學還未清楚發生什麼事就聽到東柱一句「睡覺！不嫁！」就噠噠噠的跑回去了  
「？？？」  
發生什麼事？？？

＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝  
第二天早上，  
孫東柱出來就看到建學哥坐在桌子前享受早餐，他看到建學哥幫自己準備了平時最喜歡吃的麥片，旁邊放着一瓶全新的牛奶。  
他輕輕的說了一句早安，就拿起新的牛奶，準備扭開……？  
嚶嚶嚶扭不開！……  
孫東柱用力的向左扭又向右扭，漲紅了臉，手什至開始因摩擦太大力而刺痛，正當小孩打不開的時候，有人就咬着麵包拿走了牛奶，  
沒有三秒就啵！的一聲打開了  
金建學沒有說話的牛奶放到小孩旁邊，輕輕地摸摸小孩的頭  
「生日快樂哦小朋友」  
他拿開在嘴裏的麵包，扶住小孩的頭，在頭頂輕吻了一下  
而孫東柱就對着金建學手臂上的咬痕發了一下呆，回過神來金建學就出門了

＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝  
哥組三人日常開會，金英助看到他手上有一個奇怪的傷口  
「……建學，你手臂上那個？」  
「啊…家裡小孩咬的」  
「都出血了……」  
「比起出血了，我比較擔心一件事」  
金建學單手扶額靠在桌子上，想起昨晚  
「東柱他昨晚半夜跑進來咬我，然後大叫不嫁兩個字……」  
「哦～有人想養大就娶的計劃被人打斷了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈」  
「抒澔哥……小點聲」  
「今天是他生日嘛，太可愛沒忍住就親了他頭髮一下」  
「……人家才9歲啊冷靜」  
「……」  
「嗯希望他快快長大」  
＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝  
而在屋子裏的孫東柱正在許願  
【神啊，今年的生日願望是不要5歲的建學小朋友，也不要23歲的建學叔叔，只要20歲的建學哥就好了】


End file.
